peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 June 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-06-20 ; Comments *Peel mentions the Nirvana LP is hair raising and would play a track from it tomorrow. *Peel says he was one of the founders of the Eddie Grundy fan club. Sessions *Dinosaur Jr. #2, recorded 25th April 1989, repeat, first broadcast 22 May 1989. Tracklisting *'File 3' begins at start of show *Minor Threat: Little Friend (12" - Out Of Step) Dischord DISCHORD 40 #''' *Cathal Coughlan: Im' Long Me Measaim (split 7" flexi with East Village - Im' Long Me Measaim / Freeze Out) Caff Corporation CAFF 1 *Pastels: Ugly Town (album - Sittin' Pretty) Chapter 22 CHAP LP 43 '''# *Damien Aziwa: Choisi (album - Soukouzouk 2ème épisode) Gefraco KL 025 *''John has an ants' nest in his car'' *Dinosaur Jr. Chunks (session) #''' *Hoverchairs: Hide And Seek (7") Tempest TROY 7 '''# *State Of Mind: God Only Knows (7") Big Life BLR 9 *Doctor And The Crippens: Garden Centre Murders (album - Raphanadosis) Manic Ears ACHE 018 #''' *Energetic Krusher: The Blast (album - Path To Oblivion) Vinyl Solution SOL 17 (back announced only on '#) *A Certain Ratio: The Big E (single) A&M ACR 514 '#''' *Bryan & Tony Gold: Pass Me The Dubplate (7") Jammy's *''John rails against the "marketing device" of extra tracks on the CD version of albums, then points out that the Fall had 4 extra tracks on the CD version of Seminal Live.'' *Cowboy Killers: Hoopla Stand (album - Koyaanisqatsi) Words Of Warning WOW LP7 #''' *What? Noise: Vein (remix) (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Bop Cassettes BIP 501 '''# *Dinosaur Jr.: No Bones (session) #''' *''For his birthday, if the Ferrari is out, he'd like all of the Fall sessions on a double (!) LP'' *Nightingales: Let's Surf (v/a 12" - Rockin' With Rita (Beach Party Mix)) Vindaloo UGH 13T *Ted Chippington: I Do Like To Be Beside The Seaside (v/a 12" - Rockin' With Rita (Beach Party Mix)) Vindaloo UGH 13T *Dona Mobeti: Ekila (album - Cherie Kadette) Tube SIC 004 *'''File 3 cuts out *Dandelion Adventure: Speed Trials (album - Puppy Shrine) Action Take 2 *Lemonheads: Come Back Da (album - Lick) World Service SERV 007 #''' *Raze Presents Doug Lazy: Let It Roll (12") Grove St. GSR 018 *Inspiral Carpets: Directing Traffic (12" - Joe) Cow MOO 3 *Dinosaur Jr.: Budge (session) '''# :(JP: 'And after Budge, BADGE, have I no shame, had it shot off in the war') * Cream: Badge (album - Goodbye) Polydor 583 053 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 File ;Name *1) 1989-06-20 Peel Show R023.mp3 *2) 020A-B4398XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *3) 1989-06-20 Peel Show LE695.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:33:34 (from 28:49 unique) *2) 1:26:40 *3) 1:01:55 ;Other *1) File created from R023 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Recordings at the British Library *3) File created from LE695 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4398/2) *3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Peel shows